Beaten Beauty
by Xofinchel14xo
Summary: Finn Hudson had everything. He had the girls, was popular and was the school's star quarterback. Rachel Berry and Jesse St. James were McKinley High's power couple, what happens when Finn discovers a dark point of the St. Berry relationship. AU,Finchel!


**Author's note **** hey guys! I'm back with another story. Don't worry though, 11 minutes is on a short hiatus but will be back soon… severe writer's block on that story. I don't really know where I got the idea for this one, I was just kind of watching funk and it popped into my head. I hope it doesn't stink and if it does feel free to let me know but only in ****CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM ****if you don't like finchel please don't read it because I had that problem with 11 minutes where I got a very rude review on the story saying that I suck and other rude things that really got me upset. I really don't know what I am going to do with this story yet but please let me know if I should continue or not. Remember my 10 reviews rule that is if you guys think I should continue. Oh and by the way I love Jon Groth so I am not hattin on him just hattin on Jesse. **

**Enjoy;) **

**Disclaimer: you know If you squint your eyes, close your right eye, and flip yourself upside down I might look like Ryan Murphy. JK don't own Glee **** p.s. I love smiley faces!**

Finn Hudson wandered the halls of McKinley High, giving high fives and getting pats on the back. Finn Hudson was the king of McKinley High; he was the star quarterback who had all the cheerios after him. Finn was hot and he knew it. He was the player of McKinley high, the guy that the girls wanted and the guys wanted to be. Finn liked having girls after him, but Finn sometimes wished he didn't. Haha okay that last part was a lie, Finn loved it. He was like a pop star; the girls drooled over him as he walked down the hall.

" Jesse I'm sorry, I promise you I wasn't looking at Finn Hudson," Finn smiled to himself, Finn had even managed to come between the McKinley high power couple, Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry. Jesse and Rachel were the leads of the glee club, New Directions, and have been together since Junior High. Jesse had brown curly hair and brown eyes, his voice sometimes even managed to make Finn jealous of him. Sometimes. Jesse's girlfriend was Rachel. She was absolutely gorgeous, and had a voice to match. Her hair was dark brown, straight and she had bangs. She had deep chocolate brown eyes that Finn had even caught himself staring at. Her voice was mesmerizing and Finn was surprised she wasn't famous yet. Finn had always had a crush on Rachel berry, but her and Jesse were perfect together, or so he thought.

" You listen to me, I know what I saw, and what I saw was your drooling over Finn Hudson," Jesse said slamming Rachel up against a locker causing Finn to wince.

" Jesse I swear-" Rachel started her voice small and full of fear.

" Save it bitch, you obviously didn't learn from last time," Jesse exclaimed raising his hand and slapping her across the face. The noise echoed across the empty hallway.

" Stop Crying Rachie. Go clean yourself up and ill see you in glee," Jesse let go of Rachel's arms and turned the corner of the hallway, walking right past Finn.

Rachel slid down the lockers, Her head falling into her hands. She pushed up her sleeves and examined the hand shaped bruises on her arms. She sighed, tears falling down her perfect cheek. Jesse hit her, again. He started hitting her this year, when she refused to sleep with him.

_***Flashback***_

_**Jesse was laying on top of her his lips slamming against hers aggressively. She pulled her lips away, gasping for breath. His hands began to snake up her shirt, getting higher and higher. She grabbed them and moved them back around her waist.  
**_

_**" Jesse, slow down please, I'm not ready for this yet," She said sitting up. He pushed her back down again, his lips sprinkling her neck with kisses," Jesse seriously please stop, I'm not ready,"  
**_

_**" What the hell do you mean you're not ready? Your ready when I say you're ready." Jesse said unbuttoning the top buttons of her shirt.  
**_

_**" Jesse why are you acting like this? Please stop!" She exclaimed but he just continued to unbutton her shirt. She bolted up. Pushing him away from her. He slapped her across the face and slammed her up against the wall.  
**_

_**" You tell anyone about this, I swear to god," Jesse said before leaving her room.  
**_

_***End flashback*  
**_

"Are you okay?" Finn heard himself ask. Finn you idiot of course she isn't, her boyfriend just hit her.

" How much did you see," her voice cracking, her dark brown eyes filling with tears.  
" I saw him hit you," Finn stated, " Does he hit you a lot?" Finn asked sitting next to her. She looked at him shaking her head.

" It was a accident. He doesn't mean to hit me, besides it was all my fault, I made him angry, I shouldn't have looked at you," The brunette sighed, " You can't tell anyone about this. Please Finn, It'll get him angry," She pleaded.

" I won't as long as you answer this one question," He said handing her a tissue to wipe her tears. She nodded," Why are you with him?"

" I love him. We belong together, us being the leads of glee club. It just makes sense. Its my fault he hits me, not his. I'm a bad girlfriend, I don't deserve him and I understand that."

" He doesn't deserve you Rachel. You're beautiful, talented and have really nice legs," he said making her blush.

" You're really sweet Finn," she said, " I have to get going though, I have glee club and I doubt Jesse would want me with you," she pushed herself up and wiped her eyes.

" I actually was thinking of joining Glee. Do you think you can get me a audition?" He asked batting his eyelashes.

" Are you serious?" He nodded, "I can get you an audition with Mr. Schue tomorrow."

**A.N. reviews make me happy **


End file.
